Operation 'Back to School'
by xxemz19xx
Summary: Fred and George have a cunning plan, that will make them rich and the most popular shop on Diagon Alley. But there is one problem they have to go back to Hogwarts!
1. The idea

"FRED!" Molly shouted up the stairs "are you ready for work? George has already gone to open up the shop. He wasn't in a very good mood when he left. He kept muttering something about you and a good kick up the backside. Do you know what he means?" Molly asked as Fred appeared at the top of the stairs.

"No I don't." Fred lied as he ran past her to the fireplace. He grabbed the floo powder and threw it on the fireplace. He turned to his mum and smiled then turned back to the fireplace and said "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes" and stepped into the flames that appeared.

"Good you're here," George said as Fred appeared in the fireplace.

"Well I would have been here earlier if someone had woken me up!" Fred said, irritated with his brother. It was the third time that week George hadn't woken him. But his irritation didn't last long as he remembered his brilliant idea.

"Any way it doesn't matter. I've come up with an idea that will make us very rich and finally get one over on Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop!" Fred smiled at his twin.

"Out with it then!" George said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Well you remember when we made those sweets so you could skive off a lesson?"

"Yeah! The Skiving snackboxes, I remember them they're our top-selling products. What have they got to do with it?" George asked.

"Well, what if we go one better than that. What if we could make a potion that would create a double of a person so that they can use it to go to class if they don't feel like it!" Fred finished.

"But Fred, that's impossible. Not to mention illegal!"

"George, when have small details like that ever stopped us?" Fred said with a grin.

George thought for a minute. "OK Fred, I'll go along with you on this one, but what do we need to make the potion?"

"We'll need, fluxweed, Doxy eggs, mandrake, and some phoenix feathers."

"Phoenix feathers! Where are we going to get them from?"

"Well brother dearest, there is one place we can get some from" Fred said triumphantly.

"And where is that?" George said rolling his eyes at his brother,

"Dumbledore!" Fred said. George didn't reply; he just stared at his brother in shock.

"Well Dumbledore has a Phoenix doesn't he? I'm sure he would let us have a couple," Fred said seeing the look on his brother's face.

"And why would Dumbledore give us them?" George asked. Fred was on a roll this morning; not even his brother could change his mind.

"Well, what's the worst that can happen?" Fred said with a grin "its not like he can give us detention is it, we're not a school anymore."

"OK Fred, we'll ask him, but I'm telling you this now, he's not going to let us have them." George said as their first customer walked through the door. Fred and George didn't mentioned their conversation again; as they were extremely busy selling the latest jokes and pranks; their shop was definitely the best shop on Diagon Alley.

It was nearly 6 o'clock when Fred and George arrived home. They had only just appeared from the fireplace when Molly came in, very red in the face. "I think mum found the new improved belch powder that I've been working on," George whispered to his brother as Molly did the most disgusting belch the twins had ever heard.

"Right you two, I have had enough of this..." Fred and George looked at each other, it was going to be a long night. "And the worst thing is that Dumbledore is coming round in a bit, what I'm I going to do, I can't greet him with a belch!" Molly finished after a very long shout at Fred and George.

"Don't worry mum, you just need to take one of these" George said handing her a can of Pepsi from his robes.

"What's this?" Molly asked suspiciously

"It's a muggle drink, I'm not sure why it works, but it seems to stop the belching," George said giving his mum a weak smile. Molly took the drink and looked at it, she slowly opened it, and took a sip, the belching completely stopped.

Molly turned back to the twins, "thank you George" Molly said smiling at the twins. "I think that I'd better get on with the tea," she quickly turned around and headed for the kitchen.

"We got away with it, without punishment" Fred whispered to George as Molly reached the kitchen door.

"Oh yes, and boys." Molly said turning around to face them "you are both grounded for two weeks!"

"What have I done?" Fred said, "It was George's stuff!" Molly said nothing, she just turned round and headed into the kitchen.

"This is perfect!" George said.

"What! I don't call getting grounded perfect." Fred said half shouting at his brother.

"Not that I'm talking about Dumbledore coming round. We can put our plan in to action then." George looked triumphantly at his brother as they headed up the stairs to their room.


	2. An interesting offer

**Chapter 2**

There was a flash of light at the Weasley's fireplace as Dumbledore arrived. Molly hurried to welcome him. "Hello Dumbledore, it is so good of you to come." Molly said

"Well I couldn't refuse could I. When we have important business to talk about."

"You mean Fred and George." Molly said in a whisper so only Dumbledore could hear.

"Yes, but we need to discuss some Order business first."

"Move over you great lump!" George said to Fred as they both tried to listen into the same extendible ear.

"What are you two up to?" Ron asked as he saw his brothers huddled together at the top of the stairs.

"Go away Ron, we're listening to a private conversation, which has to do with us" Fred said as Ron shook his head at his brothers.

"I'm going to write Harry a letter. I'll be in my room if anyone wants me," Ron said as he headed off.

"OK, but I doubt that anyone would want you when they could have us instead" Fred and George said in unison, Ron's ears started to turn red but he didn't say anything. He just slammed his bedroom door.

"Great, with him out of the way we can go back to listening to that conversation," George said.

"Ok Molly that's all I wanted to talk to you about for now, but I'm certain that we'll have to speak about this in the near future." Dumbledore finished speaking.

"No way! We missed the whole conversation because of our idiot brother!" Fred said as he turned to look at his brother.

"Don't worry we'll find out what they were talking about another time, but first lets put operation back-to-school in to action"

"Operation back-to-school, isn't that a little lame? I'm sure you could of come up with something better"

"Well next time we do something like this YOU come up with the name!" George almost shouted at his brother.

"Ok, but there's no need to get so worked up about it!" Fred said trying to calm his twin down.

"Right then, operation back-to-school commences!" George said excitedly, Fred shook his head in disbelief as his twin walked down the stairs to the kitchen for dinner.

"Ron's up stairs writing a letter to Harry," Fred said as he entered the kitchen

"Ok we'll just wait another 5 minutes, then we'll eat. Any way Dumbledore would like a word with the two of you before dinner." Molly said as she ushered the twins in to the living room where Dumbledore sat.

"Hello Fred, Hello George," Dumbledore said with a warm smile as the twins entered the room.

"Hi," Fred and George said together.

"Shall we make this quick?" Dumbledore said, "I would like to know if the two of you would like to come back to Hogwarts to finish your NEWTS?"

Fred and George smiled at each other, knowing that this was the chance they had been waiting for. "Ok, we'll go back" Fred said

Molly stood in a state of shock and Dumbledore just smiled.

"But why are you going to let us come back, there has to be a catch?" George said looking at Dumbledore very suspiciously

"No catch, but it is your decision"

"Alright" George agreed, but he had his reservations about why Dumbledore had asked them to go back to Hogwarts, at such a convenient time as well.

The dinner past quickly, Dumbledore had just left as Fred and George started to head for their room, "and where do you think you two are going!" Molly said

"To our room," George said

"No you're not you're going to stay down hear and make sure the dishes get washed!"

"But mum the dishes wash themselves" Fred said

"Not tonight!"

"But that's unfair" Fred and George said in unison

"No it's not, especially after what you two have put me through today"

Molly left them in the kitchen as she headed up to bed.

"This is so unfair, it's all your fault!" Fred glared at George "It was your belching powder."

"Yes but just think this time next month we'll be back at Hogwarts and those Phoenix feathers are as good as ours."

"But George didn't you get the impression that Dumbledore knew we were going to say yes before he asked us?"

"Yes it does seem a bit convenient to me, but we can worry about that later, its time to put operation back-to-school in to action!"


End file.
